


Nsfw Alphabet  with 100 characters

by missdrake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Death Note, Free!, Killing Stalking, Legend of Zelda, RWBY, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, game of thrones
Genre: 18+, Alphabet, Anime, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Multi, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Video Game, alphabet challange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdrake/pseuds/missdrake
Summary: Picking hundred characters and giving them the alphabet *winky wink*Besides Tumblr will delete nsfw blogs or content; honestly isn't that what Tumblr great? Being able to post anything you want and not get judged





	1. Khal drogo

  


 

 

**Aftercare** : at the beginning of your relationship, he was distant just leaving you there and sometimes not asking if you’re alright but now he kisses your cheeks and asks how are you.

**Body part:** he loves your tits and loves your eyes. The look of lust and pleasure on your eyes while he takes you or when your boobs bounce while you ride him.

**Cum** : he does it all over you but if he’s going to take you again he does it in the inside or on your legs or sometimes on your butt.

**Dirty secret:**  would love to watch you fight or kill someone or even dance for him.

**Experience** : has lots of experience and I mean a lot. Have you seen him? Girls are all over him even daenerys knows that she loves the d because of him.

**Favorite position:**  doggy style is his number one favorite but his second is you riding him and third is you giving him head. He enjoys all positions in general.

**Goofy:**  laughs at times when you seem to eager for him but is mostly serious and really passionate.

**Hair** : has so many hairs down there, he’s an animal down there and loves it when you have much hair as well. He doesn’t understand why people make a big deal of it.

**Intimacy:** at first you felt you were just a quick fuck but later on he shows how much he is into this moment which makes this entire thing ten times better than before.

**Jack off:** he has a high sex drive so of course, he needs to jerk off, normally asks girls to do it for him but stays loyal to you so he takes it in his own hands.

**Kinks** : he loves blood and pain mixed into pleasure, loves to come after he fights with someone and celebrate with you while covered in his enemies blood.

**Location** : he does it in front of his people at times but stops when notices how uncomfortable you are but in his place or in outdoors, anywhere is okay as long as he takes.

**Motivation** : Dothraki do not need a reason to be horny as they are now, it’s natural for them to have sex with a woman and let him birth his children so their legacy goes on.

**No** : no one is allowed, only if they are women but men try to make a move will die the next day. He doesn’t want to deeply hurt you either so anything that can put your life at risk, he won’t do it. You’re his love not his play toy.

**Oral** : rarely gives you oral but it’s you who gives him and he loves it a lot.

**Pace** : he is fast and hard even when slow, he’s rough. It’s not something he’s used to doing, being gentle with you but he tries though.

**Quickie** : he needs to be somewhere and there are only five minutes alright, he needs to prepare for war and there are only ten minutes left, let’s do it.

**Risk** : he does it with you outdoors, of course, it’s a freakin risk anyone walks in you and knows it’s best to walk away.

**Stamina** : he would go all night if he wants too but he can’t but if he could,  he will.

**Toys** : he doesn’t even have any soooo but whips are okay 

**Unfair** : would love to see how far you’ll go into begging for him to take you but won’t do it for a long time since he gets horny as well.

**Vocal** : he grunts and may moan if you give him ahead but it’s you who’s screaming her head off.

**Wild card** : just you kissing him on the cheek causes him to want to take you but loves it when you dance, like did you see those hips is what he’s probably thinking.

**X-Ray** : He’s big! Like how is he gonna fit you, it’s still a mystery even today?

**Yearning** : Dothraki is mostly horny and known for the time they spend with a woman so he, of course, has this trait.

**Zzz:**  he needs sleep so he tries not to spend all night with you since he knows you need sleep as well.


	2. Link

 

##  **Link NSFW alphabet**  

  **Aftercare** : He is gentle with you. Link has a lot of energy and he himself knows it. He knows that this makes you exhausted. He goes out to get you a cup of water and a medicine to make you feel better. 

 **Body part:**  His arms are your favorite, it’s built. The years of training and fighting did a good thing on him. He doesn’t have many muscles but that doesn’t mean he’s not built. 

 **Cum:**  He is too shy to ask but he wants to do it on your chest. There’s something about it that makes him so turned on. He does it inside of you and on your legs. 

 **Dirty secret:**  Loves it when you dominate him. He also loves it when you talk dirty with him. 

  **Experience:**  He doesn’t have experience as much but that does not mean he is clueless. He has meet seducers during his journeys and seen books with quite interesting pictures.

 **Favorite position:**  He doesn’t mind most positions but he is not a fan of doggy style. He wants to touch you but loves it when you ride him. He might like cowgirl. 

  **Goofy** : When nervous, he is clumsy. It might ruin the mood but it gets you laughing at times. One time he was so tired, he slept right in the middle of it.

   **Hair:**  Link doesn’t have time with him always saving hyrule, fighting monsters and doing tasks for the villagers. Maintaining his hair is the last thing he thinks off so he doesn’t have the right to judge you if you have hair down there. 

 **Intimacy** : He is a romantic, believes in love making than a quick screw. He doesn’t just decide to sleep with someone so he takes his time with you. 

 **Jack off:**  He is busy, very busy and everyone knows that. He doesn’t have time to masturbate but when he does, it’s quick. He gets embarrassed just at the thought of doing it embarrasses him.

 **Kinks:**  He wants to know the feeling of being tied up and at the same time feeling pleasure. He will never mention it unless you do. 

 **Location:**  Favorite place is in the woods, he does it in places where he hopes no one can see you both. His second is in the bed, he prefers privacy. 

 **Motivation** : He doesn’t need a reason to make love to you. If he is in the mood, he believes there’s no reason for him not to be. If you’re in the mood, he will be as well even after five rounds. 

 **No:**  Will never do it if anyone watches him. If you don’t like a position or the location, he won’t force you. He believes there should be boundaries. 

 **Oral:**  He is not experienced but you wonder where he learned to pleasure you so good. When you give him, he covers his mouth and blushes like a tomato. 

 **Pace** : Takes his time with you. Watches your face with curiosity, holds your hands and slowly thrusts into you. 

 **Quickie:**  He’s not the first to act but if you give him hints of wanting to have one, you have him between your legs. 

 **Risk:**  Link does it in the woods, where anyone can see him even he does it in secretive places. It’s still a risk. 

  **Stamina:**  He can go for three rounds. Like I said, he’s filled with energy and frustration from all his adventures. 

 **Toys:**  He never tried them but the thing is about Link, he’s curious. He wants to understand why people like it, if you’re into them. He won’t waste this chance.

   **Unfair:** Doesn’t like giving you hard time, he is pretty much a sub with you. You want pleasure he will give it but hates and loves it when you be unfair with him. 

 **Vocal:**  Link doesn’t like to be loud. He covers his mouth most of the time or bites on his tongue but will make sounds if you ask him to.

 **Wildcard:**  Seeing you training, wearing his clothes, coming out of a lake, dancing or making out with him, gets him hard. 

 **X-ray:**  He’s impressive, lots of people think that he isn’t good with ladies from his small winny but oh my, they were so wrong. 

 **Yearning:**  After a long time of him not seeing you, he needs some relief. Especially when he defeats a threat or an enemy, he expects you to reward him. 

 **Zzz:**  If he is too exhausted, he may just pass out. Link does make it up by making you breakfast or have some lazy love making.

 


	3. Light Yagami

  


**(Light is a jerk but yet I’m into him)**

**Aftercare** : He’s not really cuddly after that, he takes his time to relax and keeps a distance. After a while he looks over to see if you’re okay.

**Body part:**  Loves your hair bonus if you have long hair. Loves to tug at it and even pull it a bit harder to test if you find it arousing.

**Cum** : Doesn’t want things to be messy. He usually does it on your stomach and down there. But the chest and on your face is not often.

**Dirty secret:**  If his SO goes to him and asks for him to make L join their fun time. He’s reluctant at first but eventually thinks about it as a way to get him to think he’s not Kira.

**Experience** : Has a stack of books and magazines, where he hides playboys. He has read them sometimes out of curiosity or when bored. Knows some things but is a virgin.

**Favorite position:**  A common position; he can be boring at times but does get the job done.Light likes to be on top and slamming to you while you trace your hands on his back or to his hair.

**Goofy:**  He’s serious, like really serious. If you giggle or laugh he looks at you in a strange way.

**Hair** : Highly expects you to shave every day as he does that to himself. He hates looking down and seeing himself not being maintained.

**Intimacy:**  Night one stands isn’t his thing, believes sex after marriage. He does it with you because he plans on getting married to you.

**Jack off:**  Has a high maintain control over his sexual desires or hormones. Normally does it only maybe once a week or four or five times a month.

**Kinks** : Has a worship kink, loves it when you kiss down his chest and call him your Kira and how he will make the world a better place.

**Location** : In the bedroom but if we will go specific he can take you on his desk or maybe once in the living room when his parents left and his sister was on a date.

**Motivation** : Before marriage he would do it to get his frustrations out. After marriage he does it to have kids since he wants a family.

**No** : Would refuse pegging, it’s just down embarrassing and insulting to him. He’s a god and a god doesn’t get taken behind by a woman.

**Oral** : Doesn’t do oral most likely just uses his fingers. He doesn’t like you giving him one either but eventually warms up to it.

**Pace** : His pace isn’t fast or slow, it’s balanced like you beg him to go faster and at the same time clinging for your life while at it.

**Quickie** : Doesn’t go for quickies, likes to go for the ones where he will take his time. Maybe once or twice he can go for it but doesn’t want to.

**Risk** : Does it sometimes while his family is downstairs. One time he knew that L was watching him through security alone. He decided to take you right there.

**Stamina** : A one round would be good for him, might go for a second if he’s really feeling it but he doesn’t have much energy.

**Toys** : Doesn’t use them, he is vanilla pretty much but refuses to admit it.

**Unfair** : Would Use his fingers and refuse to give you oral or let you come. You have to beg and call him Kira so he can give in.

**Vocal** : There’s barely sounds coming from him, like you wonder where did he learn to do that. Bonus: he doesn’t like it if you moan too loud.

**Wildcard** : Loves black and red lingerie and this could get the beast out of him. He would dominate you and even spank you causing you to wear it more.

**X-ray** : Light’s fan-girls would be surprised to find out that he’s not as impressive or as big as they thought he would be. He’s average nothing really to brag about.

**Yearning** : Doesn’t normally goes for it but will depends on the time and on his day.

**Zzz** : Aftercare includes him doing homework, doing his job as Kira or going to sleep. It’s the sleeping option where usually he goes for it.


	4. Near

(My second death note request yay!) 

  
**Aftercare** : Your first time was awkward enough that Near just left to play with his toys as nothing happened. However, about the fifth time, he starts to touch you and ask if you feel alright or did you cum or were you pretending.

**Body Part** : Near loves your boobs, especially if they can fit into his hands and he also loves your fingers as he likes to intertwine your fingers with his. Near likes his hair and loves it when you play with it or grip into it.

**Cum** : Near hates making a mess. He doesn’t like cleaning after his cum or it getting sticky or it getting everywhere. He does it inside of you or has a condom to do it. However, he might cum on your face while you suck him off.

**Dirty secret** : Near loves it when you dominate him. The way you talk to him and how you seem to order him around. Near just doesn’t question, he gives in to you. Opening a new sexual opening for him.

**Experience** : Near had no experience at all but just know that babies came from sex. He knew some basics but didn’t know anything else. It was you who had to lead him and teach him. To be prepared he would read books or even go far into asking a piece of advice from someone close to him.

**Favorite position** : Near doesn’t try to have positions such as doggy or do it on the wall. He prefers to do positions like missionary and 69. He prefers having you close to him and both pleasure each other at the same time.

**Goofy** : Near isn’t goofy or jokes during something he finds most serious. However you seem too eager or moan very loud, he will let out a witty joke but in the most serious tone that it slips from you.

**Hair** : Surprisingly Near doesn’t grow much hair like other boys around his age. He seems like he shaves but he admits that he doesn’t. Near would like it if you shave yours as well, he likes everything to be tidy and clean.

**Intimacy** : During your first times, you feel as if Near doesn’t show intimacy especially when it’s his first time but Near does. Near was a virgin and was going to remain a virgin, heck he didn’t even have a first kiss. He needs someone who will be involved with him romantically not sexually.  

**Jack off** : Near doesn’t jack off since his sex drive is low at times. He will only do it after a month or so. However, he closes on himself and makes sure to do it as quickly and quietest as possible. Doesn’t like to make a mess of himself either.

**Kinks** : Near would go for a light Bondage but he doesn’t do it often. Another thing would be a foot fetish which is why he likes you wearing high heels or in fancy shoes that show of your feet. Near secretly loves watching you pleasure yourself.

**Location** : Near hates anyone watching or joining you. He doesn’t like to do it in places where people know and see. So he does it in the bedroom or in private areas that no one goes in. Near believes sexual activities should be hidden not shown.

**Motivation** : Near doesn’t have a high sex drive. Near could go for a week without having any sex or even masturbating. It’s you who has to make him be sexually active such as going on maid outfits or even hinting that you’re in need of him.

**No** : Anyone watching you both is a big no. Which is why he does it in private places, he knows no one will come in and know what you both are doing. He also hates using waxing or blood on him or on you. Near doesn’t understand why people like hurting one another to get pleasure from it.

**Oral** : When Near first went down on you, he had no idea what he was doing all he did was put his tongue and he thought that was it. However many times of being with, he starts to become braver and experienced such as using fingers and toys. It’s not often you use oral on Near as he doesn’t like moan or grunt, however as time goes by. He starts to ask if you can suck him off.

**Pace** : Near is balanced. He doesn’t go slow and he doesn’t go fast. He’s at a steady pace where he feels most comfortable. Near doesn’t like doing roughly on you since he fears you might get hurt but times he does go slow.

**Quickie** : He doesn’t like quickies as he has to be fast and quick with you. Near doesn’t like to pressure, he likes to take his time with you.

**Risk** : Near doesn’t do risks when it comes to bed activities, however, he doesn’t hide he’s sexually aroused. He doesn’t have sex with you but touches you somewhere and asks if you want to have sex with him. The worst thing about it, there could always be someone hearing this and wondering why the hell, he’s so casual about this.

**Stamina** : Near would go to one round but it may be enough since he takes his time. Like your sex times can go to four hours just in one round so like yeah Near doesn’t try to hide how much he appreciates being with you.

**Toys** : Near is a sucker for toys. He would want to use a strap-on on you but doesn’t want you to peg him really. He also loves the vibrator, he watches you get off with it gets him so horny. Near also uses the dildo at you at times.

**Unfair** : Near would admit time to time that he loves having you wait for him to make you release. He loves the way you beg and how you seem to be so eager for him. It makes him feel the power and most all dominance.

**Vocal** : As I said, Near doesn’t like to moan or grunt. He tries his best to remain silent, it’s a habit he had since he was a child. However, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it when you moan or scream for him.

**Wildcard** : You wearing a maid or a butler outfit and he goes wild over you. Near’s also attracted to a childlike and innocence character or to an intelligent character. Just do those things or be any of those things and he will have you all night.

**X-ray** : Near’s is harder than most, however it’s a normal length for most men to have. He’s a bit thicker, there are veins more than the normal but nothing to really brag about.

**Yearning** : He yearns for you after a few weeks. Near doesn’t like to have you every day of the week so don’t expect much sex from him.

**Zzz** : Near would get off to play, take a bath or clean after you. Sleep isn’t something that runs around his head. (His eye bags tells you that very well). Near at rare times sleeps with you but only at rare times such as a birthday, Christmas or at your anniversary.


	5. Adam Taurus

  


**Aftercare** : Adam isn’t very cuddly or affectionate after but he will check on you to see if he hurts you. He will give you a kiss on the forehead and leave or maybe just lay down having deep thoughts.

**Body part:** He likes his hair, he has a bit of hair pulling kink; Adam loves it when you tug his hair. His body favorite part is your neck, giving you marks and hickeys is his thing.

**Cum:** Does it inside of you but might do it on your stomach if you don’t mind. He will like to cum on your mouth seeing you panting and taking it all can make him come on the spot.

**Dirty secret:** Adam would want to try a toy on you and would also want to watch you masturbate to him as he strokes himself and even tell you what to do (quite controlling).

**Experience:**   He does have experience in how to pleasure but there are areas such as positions and kinks. There is a chance he might have done it (with Blake probably). 

**Favorite position:**  Adam loves to be in control. He would never admit it but he would love it if you ride him. It may not count but his favorite position is to sit while you suck him off.

**Goofy:**  Adam doesn’t joke or laugh, it’s serious. Sex is not something that he just does with anyone. However he will smirk when he hits your g spot or when he grabs your rear. 

**Hair:** He keeps it maintained but it’s his legs that need to be but he would also like for you to do the same but will not mind if you have few down there. He’s a Faunus so hair isn’t really a big deal. 

**Intimacy:** If there is a trait to describe Adam would be passion. His passion for the rights of Faunus, getting revenge and being in a relationship. In sex he is just as passionate. 

**Jack off:** Adam doesn’t do it often but does it in very long missions where he can’t be with you but he does have some control. However during heat, it’s a different story. 

**Kink:**   Has bondage kink, likes to tie you up and have his way with you (not too much though) also has hair pulling kink. He loves it when you pull his hair, drives him wild. 

**Location:** Will do it after meetings or mission where there are still frustrations so the bed is the best place. When he takes the throne, it has become your second favorite place.

**Motivation:** Once he become comfortable with his partner; sex could become a new way for him to release his anger and frustration. This become his motivation most of the time.

**No:**  He doesn’t do threesomes at all! Like he kills anyone who would look at you in a way that seems inappropriate and you expect him to share you with someone else?

**Oral:** Adam feels uncomfortable doing oral to you at first but gets more braver with it. However you giving him oral is the way to go as he feels like a champ when you suck him off. 

**Pace:** He is mostly rough when angry or frustrated but when he is feeling in a good mood expect him to be slow and steady with you. Adam most times would have a balance. 

**Quickie** : It happens before he goes to a meeting or a mission, you both also do it when he is in heat.

**Risk:** His soldiers or followers have caught you few times, it’s very oblivious what you guys do but no one says a thing in fear. The hickeys on your neck support the claim. 

**Stamina:** He has high sex drive especially in heat. Adam could go for a long time as he does have a lot of energy and stamina but only if you’re comfortable. if it endangers your health; he’ll back off. 

**Toys:**   Yes! He loves toys but will never admit it, he loves vibrators as he puts it on you while taking you from behind or making you suck his cock. Adam wouldn’t use it as much though. 

**Unfair:** When he has lots of time expect so much teasing to the point where you are begging him, he gives in. Besides Adam like I said loves to be dominant over you and this is way of showing it. 

**Volume** : He just grunts and moans pretty low but gets higher when he is cumming however everyone knows what you’re doing from you bad attempts to cover up your moans.

**Wild Card:** He gets highly turned on when you wear his clothes especially walking around the area with it as it shows that you’re his. Adam also has a thing for lingerie but don’t be surprised when he keeps ripping them out of frustration.  

**X-Ray:**  (Please be merciful on me as this is not something I really can write well like at all)  It’s not to brag about but it’s very hard. It has some weight on it, few vines to see. 

**Yearning:**   When in heat, be prepared because he ain’t going to waste a minute in taking you.

**Zzz:** He doesn’t sleep right after that but maybe if he is very exhausted or you went after few rounds.


	6. Oh Sangwoo

(This a bit of pre sangwoo and current, the reader is someone Sangwoo truly loves and cares for but still hurts, I mean this is Sangwoo you guys also Bum is in this my sweet child )

 

Aftercare: Surprisingly Sangwoo can be nice at times, other times he would leave you there for you to pick up yourself. But when he’s in a good mood, he will give you a bath. 

 

Body part: He loves your boobs. He bites and pulls on your nipples to the point it hurts when you touch them. Sangwoo loves his chest and he knows the girls love it as well. 

 

Cum: Everywhere he cum on. Your back, chest, face, legs...and so on. He wants you to take it all on your mouth. It’s a mess you have to clean. 

 

Dirty secret:  Watching you and Bum gets him. He loves you riding him while Bum is moaning. Getting you all three is his dream that he won’t hesitate to make true. 

 

Experience: Sangwoo has a lot of experience. He’s the god of sex. (If there was a killing stalking au Greek gods, Sangwoo is Zeus while the reader/yoonbum  is Hera) 

 

Favorite position: Has all kind of positions. His favorite is to take you from behind, he hates watching you cry as it disgusts him. Loves reverse cowgirl as well. 

 

Goofy: Sangwoo at times would  squeeze his hands around your throat while he’s inside of you. When you’re close to lose the light, he lets go….it’s a joke according  to him. 

 

Hair: Shaved like full shaven. You could look for hair but would never find any on his body or down there. He gets you supplies to shave as well. 

 

Intimacy: You never feel love with him at times, there are times where he can’t stand looking at your face. He would turn you and slam you from behind. 

 

Jack off: Would do it when watching you and Yoonbum fuck. Would also do it while he’s torturing you or bum. Does it at his work when he’s in need. 

 

Kinks: Has a pretty much kinks of everything. Worship kink, bondage, bleeding or humiliation kink but will do it on you, who do you think he is? 

 

Location: His favorite place is in the bath and the basement. His second is in his bedroom and car. His third is in the changing rooms and in bathroom stalls. 

 

Motivation: Sangwoo could be driven by anything to take you. Maybe you’re being a good girl and he wants to make love to you as a way of gifting you. 

 

No: I don’t think Sangwoo would be against anything like him taking you and you’re not on the mood, or using toys and methods that you don’t like. He would go far taking you into a bar if he wants to.  However he will never let you dominate him maybe ride but don’t try anything further. 

 

Oral: blowjobs is your new job. He would never go down on you as its a sign of him showing submission to you. However he truly loves you, will do it once on your birthday. 

 

Pace: He doesn’t give you the chance to adjust or take a break. His pace is rough and quick, it doesn’t help with the way he grips your hips and chin. 

 

Quickie **:** When he’s out taking you to shops or a bar. Both of you take few fucks in the bathroom or changing rooms. One day you both had sex on a bar, it was pretty much a sex bar. 

 

Risk: Has had sex in all places you both went. Sometimes you would give him a blowjob while he’s taking a call. 

 

Stamina: This man has amount of a high sex drive. This leads you to begging him to give you a break as your body can handle only a little. (From all the beatings he gives you u) 

 

Toys: The dildo is his favorite, he would go for the big ones at times. Also would love to buy an iced dildo to try it with you. 

 

Unfair: This is Sangwoo, he’s unfair in many ways. If you beg him, he’ll call you selfish or needy. If you don’t beg, he’ll say that you don’t care or too boring. 

 

Vocal: Covers his mouth at times with blush covering his face. Moans come out of you and him but it’s low as he hates it when you’re too loud. 

 

Wildcard: When you start to become a bit dominant or show courage into doing something you were against even if he doesn’t like to be dominated. However don’t try becoming too dominant or he will put you on your place. 

 

X-ray: He’s huge as if every part of him is meant to hurt you, shaven but thick and big. Besides we’ve already seen it and Bum looks like he likes what he sees. 

 

Yearning: When he’s angry or in frustration he takes it all out on you. When he’s happy or in a good mood there’s not Likely where he’s horny. 

 

Zzz: Doesn’t sleep most of the times since he’s busy disposal his victims or going to parties or friend meetings. When not having any, he sleeps with you on his arms, the few times where he looks peaceful. 


	7. Makoto Tachibana

**Aftercare** : He is so sweet and tender. Always asking if there’s anything you want, gets you medicines in case of headache. Honestly the best boyfriend I swear.   
  
 **Body part** : Makoto knows you love his abs,(who doesn’t) while he loves your lips and tits. Loves to have his lips pressed aganist yours to squeeze your tits together as you come.   
  
 **Cum** : Makoto will do it all over if you want to. He doesn’t have a specific or a favorite spot he would like to cum on.   
  
**Dirty secret** : Wouldn’t mind if one of his friends joins in, Haru is someone who always has on mind. However there are limits like maybe he will do it once with Rin or Haru but anything further just as it being a regular won't happen.   
  
 **Experience** : has experience but not to the extend, a sex symbol more like a sex God. Is so good with his tongue like god damn you’re holding yourself from making the whole neighborhood know what’s going on.   
  
**Favorite position** : He wants you to ride him when he just woke but with energy would carry you and just slams you to the wall or the table.   
  
**Goofy** : would smile all the time, he feels so lucky that he’s with you. He’s a real sweet goofball.   
  
**Hair** : keeps it maintained very well just in case. If you have hair, it won’t bother depends how much you have.   
  
**Intimacy** : Is not the person to just have a one night stand, maybe if he’s drunk but he thinks it shouldn’t just be a one thing and leave the person like it was nothing.   
  
**Jack off** : would do it in locker rooms if alone or it’s pretty late. He is busy at times but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t stop him from being horny.   
  
**Kinks** : Has a thing for you dressing up in a maid or some kitty costume. Drives him crazy if you act innocent.   
  
**Location** : Did it in the locker rooms, pool, classroom. Even did it in the most unexpected times like one in the closet room, before and after competitions.   
  
**Motivation** : He has energy, like lots of them. He can’t spend them all in swimming so that’s where you come into the picture.   
  
**No** : never goes for humiliation, tying up or bloody kink. Hates to see you get hurt so he’s not doing that.   
  
**Oral** : his tongue skill is so good, he makes you clutch for your life. He loves it when you go down on him.   
  
**Pace** : would go rough at times but is still cautious on how far he has to go. He is mostly gentle with you which gets on your nerves at times.   
  
**Quickie** : Everywhere in the school and the apartment knows where you guys did it. Everyone has suspicions of you both.   
  
**Risk** : Like I said quickies everywhere, it eventually leads you both being caught at times like the janitor who was scared for the rest of life.   
  
Stamina: Goes for five rounds if possible, after he’s done. You’re sweating and tired but he finds it so hot that he has the energy to go for another round.   
  
**Toys** : Have tried toys, his favorite is when a dildo is on you while he takes you. This turns him on so much; over-stimulation.   
  
**Unfair** : can’t tease you at times because he’s desperate to shove himself in you but when he does, he takes his time.   
  
**Vocal** : He moans pretty loud and so do you. Which sometimes the Neighbors has to knock on the door to tell you to shut up.   
  
**Wildcard** : when you both are swimming together with his friends and you “accidentally” touch his crotch and look at him innocently. He is ready to pound you for hours.   
  
**X-ray** : Bigger than most, is definitely not an average. It’s pretty think and a bit wider than the usual.   
  
**Yearning** : right after you both had your first time together, he wastes no time taking you the next day. He honestly just wants you everyday.   
  
**Zzz** : Doesn’t sleep right away instead he watches you sleep for a while then starts to doze a bit seeing you in a peaceful state.


	8. L Lawliet

****

**Aftercare** : Times he lays next to you just staring either at you or at the surface, times he'll be deep in thought. L wouldn't initiate cuddling maybe his hands will be somewhere but there's not much hugging. He may ask if you were satisfied before leaving to do some investigation. 

 **Body Part** : When it comes to you, his favorite body part would be your torso. Since he likes seeing it move up and down whenever he pleases you. He also likes how soft it is and if you're chubby he likes to squeeze it as well. I'm sure if it were up to you to decide which body part of his is your favorite, your answer might be his fingers and tongue. ~~Don't deny it~~

 **Cum** : L surprisingly cums a bunch which is why he either cums covering your stomach or inside of you since he doesn't like causing a mess in the sheets but if you don't like him to come in any of these places then he'll just have to order Watari to clean the sheets. 

 **Dirty Secret** : L would like to see you in a maid outfit, desiring to see you bend down acting innocent when he knows you're a serpent underneath the innocent demeanor. Times he imagines you dressing like a boss or a teacher punishing him for any wrongdoings he has done. 

 **Experience** : Has some experience by watching porn from time to time although his sexual desires aren't as craved as many boys hit property he did had to pleasure himself some time. L, at one point, had his hands on playboy magazines but other than that he didn't involve himself in sexual activities with another person. 

 **Favorite Position** : L is not kinky or gets adventurous with positions. There isn't technically any favorite positions he would prefer yet there are the common ones such as you riding him especially when's he sitting down inside the security room. Other would-be missionary where his eyes staring over you observing your pleasured and flustered face. 

 **Goofy** : He's generally not a goofy person just awkward and unusual so it is to expect in bed not to be goofy though actually being more serious. 

 **Hair** : There is a tiny amount of hair he has underneath. You would think he's shaving but he doesn't instead he admits that he never seems to grow any facial hair. L would like for you to be shaved yet at the same wouldn't mind if you had a tiny trail of hair. 

 **Intimacy** : This is the time where L lets his guard down wanting to study your every move, every time you breathe heavingly, every time you call out his name. He's not exactly romantic with his words or actions but he cares for you in his own way and that's by paying attention to you alone. 

 **Jack Off** : L would jack off while watching you pleasure, he doesn't jack off as often. (Hey guys remember when Light first meet L, I mean what was L doing) 

 **Kinks** : L doesn't have many but that doesn't mean he has none. For one likes food to be involved, could dip you in whip cream and lick you off all night. Another Kink is voyeurism which is watching someone masturbate. He would watch you masturbate either through the security cameras or watching you in person.  

 **Location** : Like I said the security room has been a common place where you both have done sexual activities while another commonplace would be the bed. Sometimes you and L decide to have sex on the couch. The kitchen is also another place where you decide to have sex.

 **Motivation** : L time to time needs to feed his sexual desire. Other things for you to do to motivate him simply tell him or hint toward it. Another one would be wearing a maid outfit or dominating him (happens rarely) is just another secret of his.  

 **No** : Anything that will harm you or make you uncomfortable. L may go out trying new things only when he's sure to have your consent. Also, anything that involves violence or blood is a no-no for him. 

 **Oral** : L surprises you when he prefers to give than receive. When he does give, L takes his sweet time since doing it many times with you. He knows quite well how to bring you to your climax in a quarter of an hour. Whenever you give him, L rather sits then laying down since he feels more comfortable sitting up. 

 **Pace** : L at the beginning didn't keep up the pace, you had to teach more than one ways in what you liked. He was sloppy at first but like always L adapts. Not that he only keeps the pace, he also hits it on to the rights. Each time L is observant to know something new about you every time. 

 **Quickie** : Normally in the security room, inside the kitchen or on the couch are times where you do have quickies. L although doesn't go as fast as you would think he'd go when being in a quickie. 

 **Risk** : Watari has walked on you and L having sex on the security room. The other time he walked on you and L having sex on the couch. You, of course, would overreact and shriek but L is calm about it. Even with Watari catching you a few times, it doesn't happen often since L knows when Watari is coming or leaving. 

 **Stamina** : As you can expect L can go for one lengthy session maybe a second time but he's likely to go back to work or pass out from exhaustion which does happen often. 

 **Toys** : L isn't very lean on toys except if you like using them on yourself then he might consider buying a few for you. And if you do like using them on him, he'll be hesitant however he'll still get them for you in case he's never around.  L secretly likes watching you pleasure yourself, especially with a toy. 

 **Unfair** : Although L says he does it to experiment on finding out what you like, you know he's doing it to tease you. L wouldn't admit but he likes teasing you. 

 **Vocal** : He's not the loudest nor the quietest trying to control himself. However, L does lose himself from time to time to let out faint moans and grunts. 

 **Wildcard** : L when having a security camera on Light's room. Light, of course, looks for a section filled with hot models in discreet position and clothing. He may never say it but he himself paid attention to the pictures feeling slightly horny at that. Light has tried to make him uncomfortable many times yet it seems to never work. 

 **X-ray** : L is surprisingly quite big for someone who spends all day on their computer and doesn't look like they get any sleep. He's five inches when not erected and he is softer than other guys. However, when he's erect, he tends to have vines yet not many of them his penis increases a few inches when erected. 

 **Yearning** : As I said previously, his sexual yearning isn't as high as many guys. However, if you want him then he'll oblige to you only if he's not busy or working. He may finish his work later on if it's not important. 

 **Zzz** : Rarely sleeps next to you ~~it's kind of obvious I mean this is L we're honestly talking about~~. You honestly have to drag him either by begging him or bribing him. He just lays there with his arms open as telling you to cuddle to him which I'm sure you do. 


End file.
